dcfufandomcom-20200214-history
Green Arrow
"My name is Oliver Queen. After five years in hell, I have come home with only one goal: to save my city. Now others have joined my crusade, to them I'm Oliver Queen. To the rest of Star City, I am someone else. I am... something else." -Green Arrow [[Green Arrow|'Green Arrow']] is a vigilante superhero who fights crime using archery, technology, and martial arts. In his secret identity he is politician and billionaire Oliver Queen, a hot-headed social activist and CEO of [[Queen Industries|'Queen Industries']]. Black Canary is his long-time love interest and Speedy is his side-kick. The extended family of heroes who work with him call themselves Team Arrow. Oliver was killed in an explosion at one point and remained dead for many years until he was resurrected during the [[Green Arrow: Quiver|'Quiver storyline']]. He has been a member of the [[Justice League|'Justice League']] and the [[Outsiders|'Outsiders']]. Biography Early Life Oliver Jonas Queen was born in [[Star City|'Star City']] to his parents; billionaires [[Robert Queen|'Robert']] and Moira Queen. As a young child, Oliver idolized his hero [[Robin Hood|'Robin Hood']] and was said to be a natural archer, frequently practicing with his bow and arrows. When he was seven years old, Oliver met and befriended [[The Dark Archer|'Tommy Merlyn']], who would become his lifelong best friend. As the young heir to a billion dollar corporate dynasty at [[Queen Industries|'Queen Industries']], Oliver was a wild socialite. His behavior so shamed his father Robert that he was relegated to clerical work on an oil rig in the Pacific. Naturally, Oliver turned the rig into a hub for his parties. Once Oliver entered his late teens and early 20s, he started sleeping around with other women and got into multiple social scandals by himself or with Tommy, including assaulting a paparazzi bystander, driving while intoxicated, stealing a taxi and urinating on a police officer. Oliver's education was chaotic as well; he dropped out of four Ivy League schools, not even bothering to tell his parents about the last one until sometime after. Additionally, he mentioned that the only book he ever bothered to read in college was [[The Odyssey|'The Odyssey']]. However, Oliver did have some engineering skills due to working with his father, who was an aspiring pilot and sometimes performed his own maintenance with his nephew. Robert also taught Oliver how to fly a plane. As a teenager, Oliver used these skills to hot-wire Malcolm Merlyn's car four times, which resulted in him getting grounded for an entire summer. At some point, Oliver indirectly ran into [[Simon Morrison|'Simon Morrison']] when he successfully stole the latter's girlfriend, though he would later forget about this. While on the [[Queen's Gambit|'Queen's Gambit']], Oliver was in bed drinking when the yacht suddenly sank. His friend Tommy was believed to be dead when he fell of the boat never to be seen. Oliver eventually resurfaced from the ocean with Robert and a crew member, [[Dave Hackett|'Dave Hackett']], dragging him into a life raft, the three of them being the only known survivors. After days of drifting at sea and running low on provisions, Robert realized that there was enough for maybe one person and chose to give his son a chance at survival. He revealed to Oliver that their family's wealth had been built on the suffering of others and he was not the man his son thought he was. Robert urged his son to survive and live to return and right his wrongs within Queen Industries. He then took out a gun and proceeded to shoot Hackett, much to Oliver's horror, before turning it on himself. Robert told Oliver once last time, "Survive" before shooting himself amidst his son's pleas. Oliver later washed ashore on the remote isolated [[Starfish Island|'Starfish Island']], clutching a bow – a memento from a Robin Hood movie – which he had used to keep himself afloat, where he was completely stranded. During this time spent without food or shelter, Queen developed his skills as a hunter to survive and gained mastery over his bow. Having previously taken everything in his life for granted, this experience taught him self-reliance and made him into a man. His second test of new character was the discovery of drug smugglers on the island run by the ruthless international crime lord [[China White|'China White']]. Using his new skills, he attacked and destroyed their heroin operation. Oliver ran to grab his gear and wig. He arrived at the shore, and shot an arrow at the bonfire, igniting it on fire and alerting the duo of nearby fishermen, who then rescued him. The fishermen also gave Oliver a phone, which he used to contact his mother Moira and assure her that he was alive and coming back home in a brief tearful reunion. Green Arrow Begins Upon arriving home, Oliver was given several medical exams at [[Star City General|'Star City General']], where [[Neil Lamb|'Dr. Neil Lamb']] revealed to his mother that he had multiple scars, burns, and bone fractures which never properly healed. Oliver returned home with his mother to the [[Queen Mansion|'Queen Mansion']] where he met his new step-father, [[Walter Steele|'Walter Steele']]. Realizing that he had found his destiny, he chose to use his abilities and resources as a crime-fighter. With a nickname coined by the press, he made it his mission to protect [[Star City|'Star City']]. He took his cue from [[Batman|'Batman']] and built his own "[[Arrow Cave|'Arrow Cave']]." He and fought with trick arrows that were designed to be non-lethal. He later encounters the [[Merlyn|'Dark Archer']] only to discover him to be Malcolm Merlyn, Tommy's father. He fights him which led to the death of Tommy which devastated Oliver so much. Zero Year During the [[Batman: The Zero Year|'Zero Year']], Oliver learned about the [[Gotham City|'Gotham']] blackout, and the fact that his mother went there to help. Realizing that his mother could be in danger, Oliver insisted on going straight to Gotham to find her. She was being targeted by [[Killer Moth|'Killer Moth']], who was stopped with the combined efforts of Batman and the Green Arrow. Diggle One month after becoming the Green Arrow, Oliver became injured one night, bleeding out and in need of assistance. He payed a visit to his company's head of security, [[John Diggle|'John Diggle']]. After Diggle patched Oliver up, Oliver asked him to join him in his crusade to protect the city. Oliver trusted Diggle due to him not revealing his identity to anyone or telling anyone he was back, and the fact that Diggle was willing to protect Oliver's mother's life with his own. Diggle joined Oliver's crusade and the two operated as a team to protect the city. Speedy A young man named Roy Harper idolized him. Harper was an incredible archer, having grown up on a Native American reservation. His mentor Brave Bow was dying and he needed someone to take care of him, so he wanted to become Green Arrow's sidekick. Proving his mettle by taking down several thugs faster than he could while they were both on the scene, Oliver adopted Roy as his legal ward. He would go on to fight crime taking the name Speedy. Speedy would later team up with a number of other costumed youths to form the [[Teen Titans|'Teen Titans']], including Aqualad, [[The Flash (Wally West)|'Kid Flash']], [[Nightwing|'Robin']] and Wonder Girl. Justice League Green Arrow would go on to become a member of the [[Justice League|'Justice League of America']]. [[Queen Industries|'Queen Industries']] secretly funded the early League, never revealing his identity and speaking to them through [[Simon Carr|'Simon Carr']]. Eventually the team voted him in as their seventh member. Green Arrow is shown to have joined at the same time as [[Black Canary|'Black Canary']], proving their value in combat against the [[League of Shadows|'League of Shadows']]. He would go on to have many further adventures with them. Social Conscience Green Arrow began developing a personal crisis about which of his identities was more important and doing more good, the crime-fighter or the politician. Giving himself a new look, he had a more modern costume designed. His entire fortune and control of [[Queen Industries|'Queen Industries']] was lost to a corrupt employee named [[John Deleon|'John Deleon']] who stole everything from him through corporate fraud. The League fights manifestations of their inner darkness and he is confronted by his character failures in combat. Part of him has only chosen to be a hero for the thrill and glory, but he realizes that he defines himself by his ability to control those instincts for the greater good. Queen begins to reevaluate his priorities, and learns to focus more on the everyday problems of regular people. Hard Traveling Heroes In the ensuing year after losing his fortune, Ollie travelled the country with [[Green Lantern|'Green Lantern Hal Jordan']] while his left-behind ward dabbled with [[drugs|'drugs']] that caused the two to go their separate ways. Late one night while fighting an ambush under duress, Green Arrow's arm slipped an inch and he accidentally shot a criminal in the chest, [[killing|'killing']] him instantly. The experience was so traumatizing for him that he ripped up his costume, destroyed his equipment and decided to end his heroic career entirely. After destroying the [[Arrowplane|'Arrowplane']], he went to live in a [[Green Arrow Ashram|'monastery']] to seek redemption and get back in touch with his roots for several months. A wise man named [[Master Jansen|'Master Jansen']] taught him the secrets of zen archery and encouraged him not to abandon his destiny, sending him home with renewed confidence in himself. Longbow Hunters Green Arrow and Black Canary relocated to Seattle, Washington where they set up a flower shop called Sherwood Florist. Having decided that years of reliance on Trick Arrows had made him weak, he returned to his basic roots as an archer and began using exclusively regular arrows again. He asked Dinah to marry him, but she believed that the strength of their relationship was in the independence they allowed each other. Although Oliver wanted children of his own, she did not want to bring children into the dangers of their world. Black Canary makes a new suit for Green Arrow and the first criminal he takes down is a serial killer known as the Seattle Slasher. There is an assassin named Shado targeting men for personal reasons that Oliver tracks down, fights with, and loses to. James Cameron is the police officer he chooses to work alongside and develops a relationship with. Black Canary went undercover to expose a drug ring, but was captured and interrogated. By the time he got to her she had been brutally tortured and they were planning to rape her, although he stopped them by shooting her assailant in the chest without hesitation. Shado appeared mysteriously and took down the other men in the building to assist him. They would go on to take down a conspiracy involving C.I.A. cocaine shipments to fund foreign wars, ran by men Shado had sworn vengeance against for her father Tomonaga. The Midas Touch Oliver had begun using his subsidiary technology company [[Q-Core|'Q-Core']] as a front for his activities as Green Arrow with the help of a hacker named [[Naomi|'Naomi']] and an engineer called [[Jax|'Jax']]. These activities, though, interfered with his real job as the CEO of Queen Industries, much to the annoyance of his father's old friend Emerson, who was the head of the board of directors. Even as he was warned that he would be removed from the board if he didn't do PR for Q-Core, Oliver was on the trail of a super-criminal called [[Rush|'Rush']], who was achieving fame by posting videos of his crimes on the internet. After spending a harrowing evening fighting Rush, Oliver defeated him. By way of meeting Emerson's demands, he held a press conference to warn against giving up a life of accomplishment for one of apps and videos. This only served to anger Emerson, since it essentially condemned Q-Core's products as a waste of time. Oliver had made his assistant Adrien his proxy at Queen Industries, so Emerson forced him to sign over veto power to her, further weakening his grasp on the company he was born into. Meanwhile, an assassin called Blood Rose and her companion [[Midas|'Midas']] had staked a claim on the [[Seattle|'Seattle']] waterfront, taking control of its gangs. She had also targeted the billionaire Oliver Queen for death, unaware that he was the same Green Arrow that had been interrupting her gang activities. At their first encounter, she was injured, making her mysterious protector worry for her. Midas was once a scientist, working on a method for using bacteria to dispose of toxic waste. He was seduced by a misinformed undercover eco-terrorist, who caused an explosion that - when caught in the blast - turned Midas into a monster. He had become a man made almost entirely of toxic waste. His only comfort was Blood Rose, and as revenge for her injury, Midas decided to kidnap Adrien in order to lure Oliver out. Green Arrow managed to get Adrien to safety and overcome Midas with his trick arrows, but Blood Rose appeared to rescue him, sparing Green Arrow's life in favour of killing Oliver Queen. After getting back to his base, Naomi revealed that Blood Rose was actually an android - and they could track her. Soon, Green Arrow bursted into her hide-out, and filled her body with a high-voltage shock. Midas turned on him, but was caught unaware by a new arrow that used the very same kind of chemical that he had been trying to develop to eat away at his body. While he saw to his wound, Blood Rose gave chase, only to be blown up by an explosive arrow. Oliver returned her remains to Midas, who admitted that he had built her, and that he had fallen in love with her as well - but her robotic head began to count down to a self-destruct, requiring Oliver to run for his life. Presumably, Midas and Blood Rose were both destroyed - but in fact, Midas survived, and began the journey to [[Metropolis|'Metropolis']] in the hopes of repairing his lost love. Triple Threat Swamped by work that had backed up for months, Oliver contemplated giving up his civilian life in favour of being Green Arrow full time. He was surprised to be attacked by three young women in his office who, once apprehended, claimed to be big fans of his. The three of them all went by the name "[[Skylark|'Skylark']]", rather than individual names. Highly attracted to them, Oliver was compelled to use the company's private jet to fly them all back to Canada with him to see their lab, where they and their father Leer had been genetically combining insects and animals with metal. Once landing there, though, the girls attacked him again, and caused his jet to crash, creating the illusion that Oliver Queen had died. Naomi was forced to pretend the jet had been stolen in order to prevent Emerson from seizing the company. Though Oliver escaped Skylark, he was attacked by genetically modified wolves. He refused to kill them, and that refusal saw one of the Skylark returning to explain that the attack had been a test by her father, who had thus been convinced that he was a good man. As they returned, she explained that pollution had caused a hole in the Earth called the Deadzone, and her father had gone mad while trying to genetically modify animals to survive it. Investigating her father's experiments, the pair were attacked by him once he learned that Oliver did not approve of them. After a fight with a genetically modified polar bear, they escaped. Meanwhile, Emerson leaked news of Oliver's death to the press, as Naomi and Jax put forward a plan to use Robert Queen's will against him. They had learned that if anyone intended harm toward Oliver, all of Emerson's control over the company would be forfeit - but only if Oliver was really alive. Fortunately, they managed to track him to the [[Arctic|'Arctic']]. Oliver learned that the Skylark could not survive when separated from each other, and the sister he had grown to trust had grown ill. They discovered a village of miners who had their claims overtaken by Leer, and their river filled with cyanide. During some downtime, one of Oliver's companion's triplet sisters secretly takes her place, but left by morning. The replaced sister followed Oliver into the mines with some borrowed dynamite, unaware that her evil sister had drawn Oliver a map. When they arrived in a trap, and Leer claimed that she had betrayed Oliver (despite her having no memory of it), Oliver believed him, thanks to all of the previous deceptions. Meanwhile, the dynamite blew, burying all of Leer's labs under an avalanche. With Oliver's trust lost, the one good sister decided to stay with her doomed family, as Oliver was saved by Naomi in a helicopter. After returning to Seattle, Oliver foiled a plan by a man called Dr. Cognate to sell brainwashed humans as robotic slaves. Despite feeling his company slipping from his grasp, Oliver put a stop to a pair of archers called the Dark Arrows, who were acting on behalf of the [[Occupy movement|'Occupy movement']]. In the meantime, Jax and Naomi had grown tired of Oliver's decline, and planned to quit working for him as Green Arrow. The loss of Q-Core to Emerson caused the majority stock to be sold off to a Chinese businessman named [[Jin Fang|'Jin Fang']], who offered to sell it back to Oliver in exchange for some controversial facial-recognition software that would make him a surveillance superpower - with questionable ethics. Due to tense international relations with [[China|'China']], Oliver's visit there provided him with numerous difficulties - not the least of which his disinterest in giving up his technology to a man like Jin Fang. Allying with a Chinese agent named Suzie Ming, Oliver found himself in a battle with ghosts of Jin Fang's ancestors. Though they made it out alive, Oliver still had to decide whether to give up his facial-recognition tech. Ultimately, he decided to do so, but with a modification that allowed Suzie Ming to keep her own eyes on Jin Fang's activities. Harrow Back in Seattle again, Oliver had an encounter with [[Hawkman|'Hawkman']], resulting in a tentative alliance. Afterwards, he dumped a weapons shipment into the harbour, angering Harrow, the man who bought them, enough to put a $50,000 hit on Green Arrow's head. Using the bounty to his advantage, Oliver drew out an assassin and beat an address out of him, learning of a dog-fighting ring owned by Harrow. After breaking into it, Harrow was so enraged that he doubled the bounty as he was carried away by police. Later, Harrow's girlfriend revealed that there was a warehouse full of explosives, with which Harrow's mutinous thug Pike intended to blow up both himself and the stash during the Sea Day Parade. They arrived in time to convince Pike to stop, but Harrow had already escaped jail and arrived on the scene. The struggle on the roof caught the authorities' attention, and Oliver hooked Harrow and his girlfriend to a police chopper's rescue cable. Pike, unfortunately, accidentally activated the detonator, giving Oliver just thirty seconds to save both of their lives. The explosion that followed was mistaken for a fireworks display by parade-goers. The Kill Machine Some time later, Oliver learned via the newspaper that Emerson had sold Queen Industries to a rival called Stellmoor Industries. When confronted, Emerson explained that he lost Queen Industries because he was too focused on keeping Oliver on track with Q-Core. He explained that Oliver had never been ready to accept the Queen legacy. Before Oliver could question that, one of his own arrows crashed through the window, and killed Emerson. A line attached to the arrow yanked Emerson's body out, and down onto the street, attracting the authorities' attention, and placing blame for the crime on Oliver. Hoping to escape to Q-Core to regroup with Naomi and Jax, Oliver was horrified to see the building explode with his friends inside, just after receiving a cryptic message suggesting that they had been forced to do something. Frightened, Oliver suited up in one of his safe-houses, and emerged to find himself at the mercy of a superior bowman calling himself [[Komodo|'Komodo']], who claimed that Oliver had squandered his destiny. Oliver's life was saved at the last by a stranger called [[Magus|'Magus']], who claimed that Oliver was never supposed to have left the island he was stranded on. In order not to be found, Oliver hid in a shipping container, and woke to find a note from Magus urging him to go to the Black Mesa in [[Arizona|'Arizona']]. Meanwhile, Oliver begged [[Steve Trevor|'Steve Trevor']] and the [[Justice League|'JLA']] to keep the heat off of him for 48 hours, to clear his own name. For help, Oliver sought out an ex-employee named [[Henry Fyff|'Henry Fyff']] who was fired for stalking Naomi. Together, they returned to Queen Industries, where Oliver snuck into Emerson's office and discovered a secret room. In it, he discovered a photo showing his father with Emerson and another man on the beach of the island on which he was stranded for a year. Magus appeared, warning Oliver to go to Black Mesa for answers, before Komodo killed him, and offered a cryptic hint about something called the [[Outsiders|'Outsiders']]. It was too late for Oliver to leave, though, as the police soon arrived. He attempted to rappel out through the still broken window, but Komodo cut the line, and he found himself plummeting to the ground.